thalamonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Races
The playable races in Thalam are diverse and plentiful. There are currently seven playable races in Thalam Online, each with their own unique looks and racial abilities. Racial abilities do not affect gameplay on a substantial level - they are only minor passive effects. Choosing a race does not affect the starting area for new players - all players beginning the game will spawn into the Bellview area. Once a race is chosen, players cannot freely change their character's race. Cosmetic items can be found or purchased to change a character's clothing or looks, but a character's race cannot be changed. All races have a built in history in the world of Thalam, to be learned about as players progress through the game. For more information about the history of the races, see The History of Thalam. Humans Racial Ability: decrease item prices from vendors by '''5%'.'' Humans make up a large part of the population of Thalam. There are currently four subsets of humans: Western Men, Eastern Imperials, Nords, and Southern Natives. Western Men make up the largest number of humans. They hail mostly from Portum and The Weald. Western Men value trade and making connections, and overall are a friendly group. Eastern Imperials meanwhile, make up the smallest number of humans. They keep to themselves in the country of Hinnon, and are distrusting of other races and even human outsiders. They value honor and skill, making for elite craftsmen. Nords congregate in the farthest reaches of Thalam, living in Crestwald and Kaldr Toft. They value strength and loyalty, and make for tough people. Southern Natives live in the warmer regions of the continent. Although their homeland is the Savannahlands, where they are locked in violent struggle, they can be found throughout the Ta-Senet region. They value family and tradition, and are a spiritual group. Elves Racial Ability: ''increases movement speed by 5% while in their respective environment.'' Although not as common as a few of the other races, elves are the most politically powerful race in Thalam. Their influential leaders and hold over most of the continent make them a respected presences almost wherever they go. There are currently three subsets elves: Forest Elves, Dark Elves, and Desert Elves - the latter of which are also known as The Basar. Forest Elves the most common species of elf, the forest elves live primarily in The Weald and the Everhome. They take great pride in their mystical culture and their closeness to the Mother Goddess. Forest elves see themselves as more "pure" than the other elven species. Dark Elves split off from their forest cousins many years ago, and although they too reside in The Weald, they also make their homes to it's North and South. Dark elves live primarily in swamps and marshes, and have learned to utilize those region to their advantage. More than pride, dark elves are cunning and confident. Desert Elves live far away from the forest and marshes of Thalam, making their home in the hot desert region. Known as The Basar, these elves hail from their home country of Ta-Seketh, and have claimed the surrounding countries as their own under the banner of a larger nation. They share the pridefulness and cunning of their elven cousins, though to a lesser extent than both of them, Dwarves Racial Ability: grants additional '''5%' chance for crafted items to be of higher value.'' Occupying both the Northernmost and Southernmost regions of Thalam, the dwarves are a hardy race able to survive in many types of climates. There are currently two subsets of dwarves: Iceborn and Fireborn, though genetic they have very little if any differences to each other. Both groups of dwarves share a deep sense of community with their own factions. Iceborn Dwarves are the group of dwarves that headed North after their racial split. High in the cold mountains of Kaldr Toft, the iceborn dwarves made their home and thrived. The iceborn dwarves life side-by-side with the humans and other races of the North, and take great offense at being tricked or lied to. Fireborn Dwarves are the group of dwarves that headed South after their racial split. With no mountains to make their home in, the fireborn dwarves dug deep down into the flat rocky plains of Byrn, carving the fire pits known today as their home. The landscape of Byrn is dotting with "dwarf digs," holes leading into their anthill like communities. Greenskins Racial Ability: ''5%' resistance to all elemental affinities.'' Thought once to have been made of several different races, the many species of Greenskins have all been lumped together under one banner long ago. As the last of the races to gain true intelligence and community, Greenskins have long been looked down upon as savages. They have no country to call their own, most living in separate family groups. Families that get too large become nomadic, never welcome in one place for long. Besides the color and toughness of their skin, all Greenskins share pointed ears and tusks. '''Orcs are the largest of the Greenskin species, orcs have wide frames and small tusks. They are also the most common kind of Greenskin encountered, as they are usually not afraid to venture into cities. Trolls '''are on the taller and skinnier side of Greenskins, able to move much quicker than the other species. They have smaller ears and the largest tusks. '''Goblinoids include true goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears. They are the most diverse of this already diverse race. Their sizes range from very small to very big, and they usually have very large ears. Beastmen Racial Ability: ''grants additional 5% chance for rare item drops from enemies.'' Perhaps the most common race after humans, Beastmen come in all shapes and sizes. They do not have specific subsets, because classifying them in such a way would lead to dozens if not hundreds of different species. Beastmen can range from hulking, bipedal animals to almost completely human-looking, and everything in between. Beastmen make their living in all areas of Thalam, though a great deal consider the Savannahlands to be their ancestral home. Their personalities and values are as unique as their looks, all around making the Beastman race a versatile one. Darkin Racial Ability: grants the the ability to cast Invisibility during the night cycle in-game. The least common of the races of Thalam, the darkin are characterized by their head horns and unnatural skin tones - traits granted to them by their Demonic ancestors. Darkin are a singular race with no subsets, and they all share the traits mentioned prior. A darkin's skin can range from pale whites to deep reds to washed out grays. A darkin's horns can be large or small, thick or frail, curved or straight. The darkins dark ancestry has lead most other races to stay wary of them, and it isn't unusual for darkin not to be seen at all outside of their own communities. The darkin are skilled in both magic and martial prowess, and they hail from the country of Plouton, an island to the mainland's Southwest. Fae Racial Ability: grants the ability of flight that allows them to travel on an additional axis using stamina. One of the more uncommon and misunderstood races, the fae live closely together with the elves in the Everhome, seeking a connection to the Mother Goddess. Although in the past fae were seen as small, fragile beings, in recent years more fae have taken up an adventurous lifestyle, being curious creatures at heart, and proven themselves to be tougher than they look. Fae are slightly smaller the most races, and possess the ability of flight - the only race naturally capable of doing so. Most fae have wings they utilizes for flying, although some wingless fae exist and can float or fly just as well. Fae do not have subsets, and they all possess an ethereal beauty, whether they be male, female, or any other gender.